


Names Called Out Across The Water

by Skylark



Series: SWAG 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Domestic, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Home, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daichi," he murmured. Suga's lips were careful around his name, and his voice was soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names Called Out Across The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benzaiten (DaughterOfTheWest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheWest/gifts).



> [Original Prompt](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=296128#cmt296128) was "Saying Your Names" by Richard Siken.

_The ocean is very large,_ Suga announced when they first visited it by themselves.  
  
Those weren't his exact words; it was a few years ago, and the specifics were a little hazy. But he remembered Suga facing the roaring waves with fearless wonder. He remembered Suga, wide-eyed, watching the water from within the warm confines of Daichi's arms.  
  
They had just graduated high school, and several months of planning, saving up money, and begging leave from their parents finally led to a celebration trip to the beach, just the two of them. It was a strange experience: everyone knew each other back home, and the other times Daichi had traveled were for volleyball, with all his time spent with his teammates. But their seaside hotel room smelled new and the ocean did, too, everything unfamiliar. Suga was the only counterweight he had for all the newness.  
  
Suga turned in his loose embrace and smiled at him, his eyes crinkling as they did when he was truly content. "Daichi," he murmured. Suga's lips were careful around his name, and his voice was soft. "I'm glad you came with me."  
  
Daichi found it was all he needed to regain his bearings.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The place Daichi lives now is not large at all. The world seems larger and smaller now: smaller, for having a better grasp of the size of it; larger, after experiencing it.  
  
Daichi's tongue trips when people ask him where he's from. He knows his current address, a tiny flat in a suburb clinging to Tokyo's outskirts. He knows the town where he grew up, a place so small that he gets faster recognition if he just says "Miyagi," a place he'll always think of as _home_ no matter how far he travels or how long he lives elsewhere. And Suga is part of the answer, too, the person who builds a frame around his heart for him to shelter in.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He goes back to Miyagi by himself for his mother's birthday. He goggles at the low price of produce, at the curve of the mountains in the distance instead of skyscrapers, and winces at the fact that everything closes at eight o' clock.  
  
His room feels like a time capsule, a collection of things he's left behind him and small weird half-forgotten loves. Karasuno feels similar, and every hallway is too small. He feels unmoored until he finds the lock that he secured around the balcony railing the day before their graduation, placed high above the gym floor.  
  
He kissed Suga here for the first time, he thinks, twining his fingers through the lock's sturdy loop. Here in this room, half-hidden on this balcony, before he had a name for the way Suga's name made his heart leap in his chest. The metal still gleams despite its wear.  
  
He remembers the way his name sounded out of Suga's newly-kissed mouth. _Daichi._  
  
It's as good a home as any.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Suga doesn't quite meet him at the station when he returns to Tokyo. Instead Daichi's halfway to his house and walking through the park when Suga catches up. Suga sees him across the promenade and even at this distance, Daichi can see the way his body tenses with delight.  
  
Suga's pace quickens until he's doing an odd hopping trot across the square, trying to walk and blend in with the late afternoon crowd but unable to restrain his excitement. He bounces a little, birdlike. He doesn't wave but he smiles, he _smiles_ ; his eyes are trained on Daichi like he's the only person in the world. _Daichi,_ he can read off of his smiling lips. _Daichi._  
  
They're in public, so Suga comes to a stop one decorous step away. His hands are jammed into his pockets and his shoulders are scrunched high around his ears, grinning. "How was your trip?" he says.  
  
Daichi fumbles for the presents he brought, tiny good luck charms from their childhood temple, a bookmark with a smiling cat that reminded him of Suga. Suga takes them from his hands and admires them with an enthusiasm that makes Daichi's cheeks bloom red.  
  
Later, Suga twines around him like roots in soil: bare toes pressed against his calf, his ear pressed against the steady beat of Daichi's heart. Daichi is so in love that he feels awash in it, his edges made uncertain by the mingling of Suga's body heat with his own.  
  
Suga's chest rises and falls, peaceful. Daichi falls asleep listening to the tide of his breath.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
"Move in with me," Daichi says.  
  
They're at the seashore again, newly graduated from university now. Suga shifts a little in his arms, trying to turn around, but Daichi's arms tense so that Suga can't look at his face.  
  
The only sound at first is the incessant wash of the surf.  
  
"I mean, all of your stuff is at my place anyway," Daichi continues too-loudly, overcompensating for the ocean noise. "And it'll be cheaper if we can split the costs of living instead of paying for everything separately." Suga still doesn't say anything, and Daichi clears his throat. "Um. I can cook," he says. "So. There's that."  
  
After another heavy pause, Suga starts laughing, a pleasant tremble pressed against Daichi's front. "This is the most unromantic proposition I've ever gotten," he says, "and the first time you asked me out you ran face-first into the volleyball pole, so that's really saying something."  
  
"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again," Daichi grumbles, but Suga's still laughing so he slides into silence, listening to it. Suga doesn't try to turn around again. He just leans back, resting his weight against Daichi.  
  
"I'm serious, though," Daichi murmurs. "Move in with me, Suga."  
  
Suga reaches up to stroke light fingers against the curve of Daichi's jaw, a little rough with stubble. He finds the soft point of his chin and then moves back, stroking fingers across the column of his neck. It's not an exploratory touch, but a grounding one; a sense of _Ah, here you are._  
  
"You're the one I always come back to," Suga says, thoughtful and honest, a simple statement of fact.


End file.
